Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 12
(Freitag, 03.09.2010) Geschichtsunterricht Am Abend begegnete Rakel James. Heute hatte er seinen Verband selbst gewechselt, wenn auch ohne ihre Friedensblumenpaste. Und Rakel bekam ihren ersten Gesichtsunterricht. "Ich habe dich ja schon vorgewarnt, wir beginnen ganz vorne. Um genau zu sein, vor zehntausend Jahren. Und natürlich kann ich da nicht exakt das Geschehene wieder geben, nur Überlieferungen.". Rakel erfuhr von der Geschichte der Nachtelfen, welche so heißen, weil sie die Nacht bevorzugen. Sie selbst nennen sich allerdings Kal'Dorei. Rakel nahm Papier und Feder zur Hand und schrieb mit, was der Meister ihr erzählte. "Jedenfalls hatten sie damals keinen wirklichen Feind. Und so wurden sie hochmütig. Die Gesellschaft der Kal'Dorei war in Kasten unterteilt. Vergleichbar mit unserem Adel waren ihre Quel'Dorei. Oder 'Hochwohlgeborene'. Die Quel'Dorei waren zumeist sehr magiebegabt. Ihre Quelle war ein See, voll von magischer Energie. Sie nutzen ihre Magie für die banalsten Dinge. Zum kochen, putzen.. selbst wenn es darum ging, Saft in ein Glas zu schütten." erzählte ihr Meister. Rakel fand das praktisch. "Leichtsinnig." meinte James "Und das tut Estrid mittlerweile auch.". Rakel gab zu "mmh ja. Zum Haaretrocknen...". Der Meister erzählte weiter "Das Ergebnis war eine Katastrophe. Auf diesen riesigen Magiekonsum wurden andere Wesen aufmerksam. Allerdings kein Volk, das auf Azeroth heimisch ist. Hast du den Namen Sargeras schon einmal gehört?". Gehört hatte Rakel den Namen mal, aber hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung, wer das gewesen war. "Azeroth war einst eine Welt ohne wirkliches Leben. Bis ein Volk von unvorstellbarer Macht hier her kamen. Wir nennen sie die Titanen. Sie formten den Planeten nach ihren Vorstellungen. Einer ihrer mächtigsten war Sargeras.". Rakel fragte nach. 'Titanen' hatte sie auch schonmal gehört, aber nicht wirklich was damit anfangen können. "Gewaltige Wesen." erklärte ihr Meister. "Doch sie veränderten den Planeten nicht nur, sondern erschufen auch Wächter. Die Zwerge, beispielsweise. Gerüchte besagen, dass sie aber damals nicht ihr heutiges Aussehen hatten, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Zurück zu Sargeras. Er war, wie gesagt, einer der mächtigsten. Doch schlussendlich verriet er sein Volk. Warum, das kann wohl keiner so genau sagen. Er begann damit, die Völker, die er vorher bekämpft hatte um sich zu scharen. Das war die Geburtsstunde der brennenden Legion.". Rakel fragte "Und die leben... zwischen den Welten?". "Ja, genau. Im Nether. Dort spürte Sargeras die Magie, die vom See der Nachtelfen ausging.". "Vom Leysee?" fragte Rakel, sich an die Erklärungen des Meistermagus erinnernd. "So könnte man ihn wohl auch nennen. Die Kal'Dorei nannten ihn Brunnen der Ewigkeit.". Und das machte ihn auf Azeroth aufmerksam." meinte Rakel. "Der übermäßige Verbrauch von Magie. Ja. Er begann damit, Kontakt zu den Hochwohlgeborenen herzustellen, die den höchsten Magieverbrauch hatten. Sargeras muss auf die damaligen Elfen wie ein Gott gewirkt haben.". Rakel sah beeindruckt aus. Sie fragte "Sind Götter eigentlich diese Titanen? Oder noch was anderes?". Ihr Meister erklärte: "Da scheiden sich die Meinungen. Götter sind wohl eher etwas nicht Greifbares, wie Elune, die Mondgöttin. Die Titanen waren sicher keine Götter, sondern nur ein sehr hochentwickeltes Volk. Aber mit unglaublichen Kräften. Die Hochwohlgeborene betrachteten sich wohl als Auserwählte und folgten jedem Wunsch. Sargeras wollte nach Azeroth beschworen werden. Doch das ging nur mit einem immensen Kraftaufwand. Also öffneten die Quel'Dorei ein Portal, durch das Horden von Dämonen stürmten. Sie ließen niemanden am Leben, außer die Hochwohlgeborenen. Schließlich hatten diese ein Werk zu vollenden. Ein Krieg brach aus, dessen Schrecken und Leid mit nichts, was es heute gibt, vergleichen kann.". Rakel fragte "Die sollten das Portal vollenden? Oder wozu wurden sie gebraucht?". "Für das Portal, richtig.". "Passte Sargeras noch nicht durch?" fragte Rakel. "Nein. Er war viel zu mächtig. Ich weiss nicht, ob es überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre, aber er versuchte es. Wegen der Zerstörung des Landes und der Wälder kamen den Nachtelfen Halbgötter zu Hilfe.". Rakel war erstaunt. "Der wohl bekannteste war Cenarius. Er war der Herr des Waldes." erzählte ihr Meister weiter. "Wenn es Halbgötter gibt, können Götter doch nicht ganz so unfassbar sein." stellte Rakel fest. "Wer weiß?". Rakel sagte "ähm.". "Ja?". Rakel schwieg lieber erstmal und schrieb auf, was ihr ihr Meister erzählt hatte. Das Thema war ihr zu Heikel. Wenn es Halbgötter gab, dann muss da doch wohl ein Gott mit einem nicht-Gott ... nunja. "nichts." sagte sie schlicht. Ihr Meister fuhr fort "Man sagt, Cenarius sei der Sohn Elunes. Sein Vater soll Malorne, der Hirschgott gewesen sein. Von daher solltest du recht haben. Es gibt wohl solche und solche.". Rakel fragte "Wie kann der Sohn zweier Götter ein Halbgott werden?". Sie sah verwirrt aus. Meister Febrosi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht nennt man Malorne nur einen Gott, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Jedenfalls verehren die Nachtelfen ihn wie einen.". Rakel nickte und meinte "Estrid mag die Elfen nicht.". "Ich weiß." James schmunzelte. "Durch das Eingreifen der Halbgötter sah es gut für die Nachtelfen aus. Doch das änderte sich schnell, als Archimonde, Sargeras' rechte Hand, das Schlachtfeld betrat. Ein extrem verschlagener Dämon, der großes taktisches Geschick besaß.". "Der passte durch das Portal." stellte Rakel fest. "Für ihn war es groß genug. Aber Archimonde besaß auch nicht Sargeras' Größe.". "Manchmal ist es praktsch, klein zu sein." meinte Rakel. "Archimonde koordinierte seine Legionen und fegte die Nachtelfen vor sich her. Als fast alles verloren schien, bot Malorne Archimonde die Stirn. Doch selbst die Seele des Waldes konnte es nicht mit dem Dämon aufnehmen. Er brach dem weißen Hirsch das Genick. Alles schien verloren. Niemand konnte es mit Archimonde aufnehmen... außer... Fällt dir ein, wer eine solche Macht besitzen könnte?". Rakel sah nachdenklich aus. "mmmmh... Vielleicht ein anderes Volk auf Azeroth?". "Richtig. Es ist hier heimisch.". "Die Zwerge?" fragte Rakel, sie hatte mal irgendwo aufgeschnappt, dass die Zwerge den Elfen irgendwo mal geholfen hätten. Ihr Meister meinte schmunzelnd "Nein, die waren es nicht. Ich spreche von Drachen.". "Oh! Ich dachte, Drachen gibt's gar nicht". meinte Rakel. "Oh, aber natürlich. Doch sie sind selten geworden. Warum, das erzähle ich dir jetzt.". "Alle Drachenschwärme griffen gemeinsam an. Dieser Macht war auch Archimonde nicht gewachsen. Die Drachen trieben die Legion bis zum Portal zurück. Archimonde floh zurück in den Nether. Der Sieg schien zum greifen nah. Doch wieder war Verrat im Spiel. Neltharion, der Aspekt der Erde, wandte sich gegen sein Volk. Mit Hilfe der Drachenseele tötete er Freund und Feind. Malygos, der Aspekt der Magie, wollte Neltharion stoppen. Doch er hatte keine Chance, er wurde von der Macht der Drachenseele hinweggefegt. Und mit ihm, sein ganzer Schwarm. Die restlichen Drachen flohen vor Neltharions Zorn.". "Mit welcher Drachenseele?" fragte Rakel verwirrt. "Oh, entschuldige. Neltharion hatte ein Artefakt geschaffen, das man damals noch Drachenseele genannt hatte." erklärte ihr Meister. "Damit war es ihm ein Leichtes, alles und jeden zu vernichten. Bei diesem Angriff erbebte die Erde, das Ritual der Hochwohlgeborenen wurde unterbrochen. Sargeras Beschwörung vereitelt.". "Mmmh die bebt zur Zeit auch ab und an." meinte Rakel, gerade wieder hatte es in ihrem Tintengefäß kleine Wellen von den Erdstößen gegeben. "Ja..das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Jedenfalls war dies das erste Erscheinen der brennenden Legion auf Azeroth, doch es sollte nicht das letzte mal gewesen sein.". Rakel sagte "halt - Wer stoppte diesen alles tötenden Drachen mit seiner Drachenseele?". "Niemand.". "oh Der rennt damit noch herum?" fragte Rakel unbehaglich und schaute sich um, als erwarte sie einen Drachen mit einer Drachenseele aus der dunklen Ecke hervorspringen zu sehen. "Nein, das tut er nicht. Die Drachenseele wird im Laufe der Geschichte noch ein weiteres mal auftauchen. Aber das soll es für heute gewesen". "Oooch" Rakel sah enttäuscht aus. "Ist spannender als ich gedacht hatte." gab sie zu. "Tja.. Wir wollen uns doch noch was aufheben, oder?". "Ich hatte gedacht, du kämst mit den Ahnentafeln der diversen Herrschaftshäuser und ihrer Geschichten." meinte Rakel. "So kann man sich täuschen.". "Wobei bei deren von und zu Fenris..." sie grinste. Aufbruch nach Seenhain "Und jetzt? Traust du dir einen langsamen Ritt zu?" fragte sie ihren Meister. "Einen Ritt?" fragte dieser zurück. "Wo soll es denn hin gehen?". "Oder einen Greifenflug. Nach Seenhain vielleicht?" meinte Rakel. "Hmm.. ja, warum eigentlich nicht?" meinte James. "Ich würde auch in Erwägung ziehen, mich dafür umzuziehen. Oder hattest du andere Pläne?" sagte Rakel. "Nein, hatte ich nicht.". "Na dann... - Du bleibst hier, Bernd" sie hatte sich zu ihrem Bärenkind gewendet, das schlummernd auf der Teppichecke lag. Rakel erschien nach einer Weile wieder in ihrem roten Hemd und der schwarzen Hose, die Estrid ihr gekauft hatte. Die Haare hatte sie zum Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. "Reicht das so? Oder soll ich die Haare noch öffnen und ausbürsten?". "Ganz, wie du willst." meinte James. Rakel grinste. "Dann reicht das so". Sie entschieden sich, per Greif zu reisen, auch wenn James lieber festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wäre der Ritt für den Schnitt nicht sehr bekömmlich gewesen. Als sie gelandet waren und zusammen über die notdürftig reparierte seenhainer Brücke gingen, meinte James "Schau mal. Hier haben wir während der Wachpausen immer gesessen.". Kurze Zeit später kamen sie am Gasthaus an. James schaute sich in dem gemütlichen Gastraum um. Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Rakel sagte "Ich hoffe das weckt keine schmerzlichen Erinnerungen.". James meinte "Nein, im Gegenteil." und Rakel lächelte. James begrüßte den Schankkellner "He, Wental! Sieh her, wen du heute bewirten darfst!". Leise erklärte er Rakel grinsend "Ein lausiger Schankkellner, wir hatten sehr viel Spaß mit ihm.". Rakel kicherte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch am Kamin. Wental unterhielt sich leise mit James und warf fragende Blicke in Rakels Richtung. James kam bald darauf mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein zurück. "Den wirst du lieben." sagte er zu Rakel. Sie griff nach ihrem Glas und roch an dem Wein. James prostete ihr zu und nippte an seinem Wein. "Mmhh.. sowas gibt es in Sturmwind nicht..". Er machte es sich bequem. Später fragte James "Möchtest du etwas essen?". Rakel wollte. "Gern. Wo du die Küche so über den grünen Klee gelobt hast.". "Einen speziellen Wunsch?". Rakel hatte keinen, und so ging James mit den Worten "Lass dich überraschen." zur Küche. Als er zurück kam, meinte Rakel "Der Wein ist wirklich gut!". "Sag ich ja. Warte, bis du das Essen vor dir hast.". Rakel schmunzelte. "Verdammt.. Wir hätten Badekleidung mitnehmen sollen. Das Wasser ist herrlich." er lächelte. "Badekleidung?" fragte Rakel. "Neulich haben wir einfach so hier gebadet.". James hob eine Braue. "In voller Kleidung?". Rakel erklärte "Nein. Ohne Bekleidung. Natürlich nacheinander.". "Das ist doch langweilig." er zwinkerte. "Du findest Badebekleidung spannender?" fragte Rakel grinsend. "Ich finde alleine baden langweilig.". "Aha. Vielleicht kann man hier welche leihen. Oder kaufen.". James erzählte "Wir sind immer mit der ganzen Bande schwimmen gegangen, wenn das Wasser warm war. "Und bist du .." setzte Rakel an, brach aber wieder ab, als laute Geräusche aus der Küche erklangen. "Was wolltest du sagen?" fragte er. "Na ich mein wart ihr auch zu zweit schwimmen?". "Sicher, oft sogar. Warum fragst du?". Rakel sah unsicher zu James. "Neugierde.". left|thumb|In SeenhainJames schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen. Er fragte "Du bist heute so still.". Rakel lächelte "Ich bin zufrieden.". "Ah.. verstehe." meinte James. "Ja?" Rakel schmunzelte. "Nein.. eigentlich nicht..." er lächelte. Rakel lachte leise. Sie fragte "Wann meinst du denn, können wir wieder an den praktischen Unterricht denken? Nächste Woche irgendwann?". "Ja, das sollte möglich sein.". Rakel nickte. "Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wo meine Prüfung stattfindet... Ich weiß, das ist noch ein langer Weg.". "Mit der Vorbereitung kann man nicht früh genug beginnen.". Rakel entschuldigte sich und ging zu der Wirtin. "Frau Wirtin? Gibt es hier im Dorf jemanden, der mir Badesachen leihen oder verkaufen könnte?". Diese fragte zurück "Nun worum geht es denn. Fehlt Euch ein großes Handtuch?" "Äh. Auch." meinte Rakel. "Ahja. Mmmmmh.". Sie kam unverrichteter Dinge zum Tisch zurück. "Mm. Eine Marktlücke" meinte sie. "Kein Erfolg?" fragte James. "Nein. Ein Ort mit einem so großen See sollte sowas anbieten. Aber wir können ja nach dem Essen mal durchs Dorf gehen und schauen.". "Ja, sehr gern.". Die Geräusche in der Küche nahmen zu, sie waren mitlerweile zu einem regelrechten Gepolter herangewachsen. "Fein, das Essen ist gleich fertig." stellte James lächelnd fest. Rakel lachte leise. "Eine sehr wehrhafte Speise.". "Das wäre sogar bei Grießbrei so." meinte er grinsend. Schließlich servierte der Schankkellner das Essen. right|thumb|In SeenhainRakel erkundigte sich bei James "Stammt Nica eigentlich hierher?". "Nein, Nica stammt aus Lordaeron. Ich lernte sie hier, in diesem Gasthaus, kennen.". Rakel schaute lächelnd auf ihren Teller. Auf diesen fanden sich zwei Fleischstücke, dazu Süßkartoffeln und Soße. Als Beilage gab es frischen Salat. "Rehrücken. Lass es dir schmecken." meinte James und zwinkerte. "Mmmh. Erzählst du mir davon?" fragte Rakel vorsichtig. "Wovon, von meiner Begegnung mit Nica?". Rakel schnitt ein Stück von dem Fleisch ab und probierte es. Auf seine Frage nickte sie eifrig. "Wenn du möchtest.." er probierte ebenfalls vom Rehrücken. "Mmmmmh wundervoll!" meinte Rakel und nahm einen Schluck Wein dazu. "Hab ich zu viel versprochen?" fragte James. "Nein, absolut nicht, wenn ihr mir nichts mehr beibringen könnt, geh ich hier zur Lehre." meinte Rakel grinsend. James lachte. "Also... das war so. Wir hatten Feierabend. Und saßen da oben, vor dem Tresen, unser Stammplatz." fing er an zu erzählen. Rakel schaute aufmerksam und probierte derweil ein Stück Kartoffel mit Soße. "Darcy hier," er deutete auf die Kellnerin "spielte Musik. Die Stimmung war heiter und ausgelassen. Da betrat Nica das Gasthaus und nahm auf deinem Stuhl platz.". "Oh.". "Naja, sie war ein hübsches Ding. Und meine Kameraden machten direkt anzügliche Witze.". Rakel schmunzelte. "Und wurde sie so rot wie ich es geworden wäre?". "Sie bekam davon nichts mit." erklärte er lächelnd. "Ah gut." fand Rakel. "Ich bat die Jungs damit aufzuhören. Tja... sie zogen mich auf.". Er grinste. "Wenn ich ein Mann sei, sollte ich gefälligst zu ihr hin und sie zu einem Tanz auffordern. Das tat ich dann. Wir verbrachten den Abend miteinander, redeten. Und verstanden uns sehr gut.". Rakel schmunzelte. "Und zogen dich die Kameraden den nächsten Tag auch damit auf?". "Nein, sie klopften mir stolz auf die Schulter." er grinste. "Ahjaaaa. Warum? Habt ihr auch zusammen gefrühstückt?". "Nein, aber sie tauchte am nächsten Abend wieder hier auf.". Rakel lachte. "Dann hat sie wohl nicht sehr gelitten den Abend zuvor.". "Nein, ich glaube nicht." meinte er grinsend und aß ein Weilchen. "Irgendwann zogen wir dann zusammen. Oben, auf dem Hügel, hatten wir unsere Hütte. Und dann kamen Estrid und Brighid nach Seenhain...". Rakel hörte aufmerksam zu und verspeiste mit sichtlichem Genuss das erste der beiden Fleischstücke. Nicht ohne zwischendurch von der Kartoffel und der Soße zu nehmen. "Es war eine sehr schöne Zeit, hier in Seenhain.". "Ja, das glaub ich. Und ihr seid einfach so .. äh. zusammen gekommen? Es hat sich so ergeben?". Rakel schnitt das zweite Fleischstück an und tunkte es in die Soße. "Wie gesagt, wir verstanden uns gut.. und kamen uns näher. Irgendwann war uns klar, dass wir mehr wollten. Und so kam eines zum anderen.". Sie nickte. James verschlang das letzte Stück Fleisch und spülte einen Schluck Wein hinterher. "Danke." sagte Rakel. "Wofür?". "Dass du es mir erzählt hast." erklärte sie. "Dafür brauchst du mir nicht danken." er lächelte. "Dann für dieses vorzügliche Abendmal.". "Der Dank gebührt Sherman." Rakel rief "He Sherman! Danke, der Rehrücken war vorzüglich!". Der Koch rief zurück "Wie immer!". James lachte. "Gesundes Selbstvertrauen." meinte Rakel. "Ja, da hat er Recht.". Rakel grinste und aß das zweite Stück auf, obwohl sie sonst eher kleinere Portionen isst. "Ich glaub ich platze gleich." meinte sie belustigt. "Hoffentlich nicht." sagte James lächelnd "Bist du fertig?". Rakel verspeiste das letzte Stück Kartoffel, wobei sie die Soße auftunkte und trank dazu den letzten Schluck Wein. "Ja.". James nahm die leeren Teller und Gläser und trug sie in Richtung Küche. Rakel ging ihm nach, sie wollte auch einen Blick auf den Koch werfen. James sagte neckend "Hier, Sherman. Dein Nachtisch." als sie durch die Tür schaute. "Das nächste mal koch'ste selbst!" meinte dieser. Rakel sagte "Hallo!". Sherman musterte Rakel eingehend "Hallo, Kleines. James, wer ist denn das? Ich dachte...?". "Ich bin Rakel." erklärte Rakel. "Lange Geschichte, Sherman." meinte James. "Ich wollte doch sehen, wer hier so vorzülich kocht.". Sherman brummelte etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart. Dann wendete er sich Rakel zu. "Freut mich, Sherman Femmel, der beste Koch in ganz Azeroth.". Dabei grinste er breit. Rakel nickte eifrig "Vielleicht bewerb' ich mich mal um eine Lehrstelle.". "Dann kann Wental einpacken." meinte James und grinste. Sherman sagte zu James "Lass dich hier mal öfter blicken. Is' langweilig geworden, seit Ihr alle fort seid.". "Bestimmt. Danke für das Essen.". "Jaja, und jetzt raus aus meiner Küche. Ich arbeite, weißte?". "Nett, Euch kennen gelernt zu haben." sagte Rakel und sie gingen zurück in den Schankraum. "Wollen wir uns dann mal umsehen?" fragte James. Das taten sie. Rakel meinte "Tut mir leid, ich dachte nicht, dass die gleich alle fragen, wer ich bin. Ich hoffe, ich hab mich da nirgends reingedrängt." James lachte kurz auf. "Das macht doch nichts. Die dachten wohl.. Nica und ich.. Naja, ich war nicht mehr hier, seit ich von hier weg zog.". Baden Rakel nickte. "Ja, das hab ich gemerkt. Komm, fragen wir mal, ob mir wer was leiht. Hast du denn was mit?". "Nein, genau so wenig wie du.". "Na schauen wir mal.". James zeigte den Hang hinauf. "Da oben hab ich gewohnt.". Rakel trat auf das Haus am See zu und klopfte in einem bestimmten Muster an die Tür. Alma öffnete die Tür und meinte "Rakel, das war falschrum.". "Ups. Hallo Alma.". "Und woher kennst du überhaupt das Klopfzeichen?". "Äh naja ich war doch neulich mit Meister Dan hier und... ich hab's mir wohl falsch gemerkt.". Alma spähte aus der Hütte. "Was gibt's denn?" fragte Alma. "Für Tee ist's zu spät und Zucker würdest du ja eh nicht nehmen.". Sie lachte eine Spur zu laut. "Äh. Ich würd' gern Baden. Aber hab keine Badesachen mit.". Alma lachte. "Neulich hat's dich doch auch nicht geniert. Spring doch einfach so rein.". Rakel wurde rot. "Woher weißt du ..." setzte sie an. "Das Haus hat Fenster zum See, Kleines." erklärte Alma. "Oh.". James musste grinsen. "Äh verflixt" meinte Rakel. "Ich bin aber nicht allein und wir wollen gern zusammen baden.". Alma spähte wieder in die Dämmerung. "Wer ist denn bei dir?". "James, komm mal her." bat Rakel. James trat zu Rakel und sagte "Guten Abend, Miss.". "James, das ist Alma. Eine Freundin von Meister Sheridan." erklärte Rakel. "Freut mich.". "Auch wenn ich nicht .. äh ... eingeweiht bin, er ist es. Nehm' ich an. Ähm ja. Und wir brauchen beide was zum baden.". Alma musterte die beiden. "Die Jugend von heute... zu verklemmt, um nackig in den See zu springen?". Rakel wurde rot. James meinte "Vielleicht hat die Jugend einfach mehr Anstand?" er lächelte. Rakel erklärte "Er ist auch einer meiner Meister." aber Alma war noch bei dem anderen Thema. "Anstand? Anstand ist langweilig, und ich hasse langweilige Dinge! Aber gut... ich schau mal, ob ich was für dich habe, Rakel. Und für euch ... " sie schätzte James Größe ab und verschwand in ihrem Haus. Sie klappte eine große Truhe auf und wühlte darin umher. Rakel rief ihr nach "Bitte ohne Flohpulver, Trollhaar- oder sonstige Scherze darin, ja?". "Ach verdammt, du gönnst mir aber auch gar keinen Spaß, Genau wie Master Dan!" murrend suchte sie ein paar Sachen heraus und kam zurück zur Tür, wo sie sie Rakel in die Hand drückte. "Danke Alma. Ich häng' sie nachher auf die Leine hinterm Haus, ja?". "Ach behaltet das ruhig, ist eh Kram für den Fall der Fälle, wenn mal wer... na du weißt schon... ". Rakel setzte eine Miene auf, als wisse sie. "Vielen Dank, Miss." meinte James. Alma musterte die beiden. "Na viel Spaß Euch! Und sucht euch 'ne Stelle, wo keine Häuser stehen". Sie gingen zum See. "Hat dir Meister Branwick von ihr erzählt? Falls nicht, fragen wir ihn besser mal.". "Nein, hat er nicht.". "Ahja. Neulich hat er ihr Briefe für einen Jorrach gegeben. Vielleicht kannst du damit ja was anfangen." meinte Rakel. "Ja, kann ich." er lächelte. Rakel nickte. "Jetzt fühl' ich mich total geheimnisvoll." sie grinste. "Komm, hier runter.". "Genau hier hab ich neulich auch gebadet.". "Eine tolle Stelle." befand James. Rakel reichte ihm einen Teil der Badesachen, die so aussehen, als seien sie für ihn. "Hmmm ja. Sehr toll. Und offenbar in Almas Blickfeld.". "Dieses mal hast du ja was an." meinte James zwinkernd. Rakel sah zum Haus hoch. "Ja stimmt und außerdem.. kennt sie mich dann ja schon ohne.". Sie grinste schief. "Eben. Umziehen kann man sich hier allerdings nicht. Da hinten, auf der anderen Seite.". Sie gingen um das Ende des Sees herum und zogen sich nacheinander hinter Felsen, die sie vor Blicken aus dem Dorf schützten, um. "Nicht. .. äh schick, aber ... muss reichen." befand Rakel. Alma hatte ihr offenbar boshafter Weise einen grauenhaften Badeanzug gegeben, der für eine größere und umfangreichere Dame gedacht gewesen sein musste. "Außerdem bin ich nach dem Essen dick." murmelte Rakel und rieb ihren - nicht vorhandenen - Bauch. Rakel ging vorsichtig in das kalte Seewasser. "Ob das gut ist für die Wunde?" fragte sie. "Weiß nicht, sag du es mir." meinte James. "Da müssen wir nachher einen trockenen Verband drum machen." befand Rakel. Sie badeten eine Weile und Rakel tauchte munter umher. Auf ein Wettschwimmen verzichteten sie zuliebe James Brustwunde. Später stiegen sie aus dem Wasser. Rakel trocknete sich mit dem Handtuch ab und setzte sich dann zu James. "Scheint nicht ganz zu passen." meinte dieser zu ihrem Aufzug. "ne... nicht wirklich.". Rakel schmunzelte. "Naja, besser als nichts." meinte James. "genau" pflichtete Rakel ihm bei. "Obwohl..." er grinste breit. "Ja?" fragte Rakel neugierig. "Vergiss es." meinte James lachend. "Würdest du DANN wenigstens rot?" Rakel grinste. "Nein, warum sollte ich?" fragte James. "Ähm weil ... mmmh. Weil dein feines Gefühl für Anstand und Sitte verletzt wäre?" fragte Rakel. "Hmm.. nein. Du rennst so ja nicht durch die Stadt.". "Nein.". Sie öffnete ihr Haarband, kämmte die nassen Haare mit den losen Fingern und ordnete sie erneut mit ihrem Band zum Pferdeschwanz. James blickte auf die Uhr am Rathaus. "Vielleicht bleiben wir heute Nacht hier? Ich jedenfalls habe heute keine Lust auf einen weiteren Flug." meinte er. "Oh gern. Ich müsste auch noch einen Verband dabei haben.". Sie bekam einen Anflug von Gänsehaut. "Dann haben wir alles, was wir brauchen." meinte James lächelnd. "Dann kann ich dich nachher von dem nassen Ding befreien, wenn du etwas trockener bist." meinte Rakel. "Gern. Nass fühlt es sich ein wenig.. komisch an.". "Ja glaub ich. Ich glaub ich muss aus diesem nassen Ding raus. Entweder ich zieh es aus" sie grinste kurz "oder ich zieh mich um.". "Mir wäre beides recht." James grinste. Rakel nahm ihr Handtuch. "Ahja. Fällt das dann nicht unter Verführungsversuche?" sie grinste, fühlte aber die vertraute Hitze auf ihrem Gesicht schon anschleichen. "Zieh dich lieber an, bevor du dich erkältest." meinte James und Rakel verschwand, sich die Haare mit dem Handtuch reibend, hinter dem Felsen. James meinte "Ich würde vorschlagen, wir reservieren uns erstmal die Zimmer.", als sie wieder hervor kam. "Ja, gute Idee. Hoffentlich sind noch welche frei.". "Bestimmt." meinte James. "Hast du dein altes Haus verkauft?" fragte Rakel. Er nickte. "Jetzt bereue ich es.". Er lächelte. "Naja wer konnte das ahnen.". "Niemand.". Rakel hängte den nassen Badeanzug über Almas Zaun. "DEN behalt' ich nicht." meinte sie entschieden. "Hmm.. meine Hose hat gepasst.". "Dann nimm sie mit.". "Mach ich auch." meinte James. "Ich glaub Alma wollt' mich nur ärgern.". "Vielleicht" meinte James, leises Lachen von innen erhärtete Rakels Verdacht. Sie kicherte. Die erste gemeinsame Nacht In der Taverne fragte James "Brianna, Liebes. Hast du vielleicht noch zwei freie Zimmer?". "Ja, sicher. Für Fünfzig Silberstücke, die Nacht. Reicht eines denn nicht aus?". Sie zwinkerte. "Puh, das war auch schonmal günstiger..." meinte er. Rakel schmunzelte. Brianna warf James einige Schlüssel zu, die er auffing. "Sucht euch zwei aus und bring mir die restlichen Schlüssel zurück, ja?". "Sicher.". Sie gingen hinauf. "Oh ist alles frei?" fragte Rakel. "Schauen wir mal, oder?". Sie schauten in den ersten der Räume. "Das hätte es für den armen Geldbeutel auch getan." meinte Rakel. "Zwei Betten, das ist eines zu viel." meinte James. Er schloss die Tür wieder ab und öffnete die nächste. "Hmm.. ein Doppelbett." meinte er. "Oooooh ein Himmelbett!" Rakel war begeistert. "Und was haben wir hier?" er schloss die dritte Tür auf. "Hmmm. Gar kein Bett?" fragte Rakel. Aber hinter dem Vorraum schloss sich ein weiteres Zimmer mit einem weiteren Himmelbett an. "Noch eines." kommentierte James. "Jetzt haben wir die Qual der Wahl. Für eine Person sind die Betten zu groß. In dem ersten Zimmer stehen zwei Betten.". Rakel meinte "Da bin ich auf deinen Lösungsvorschlag gespannt.". James sah sie schief an. "Hmm.. Ich nehme dieses Zimmer und du schläfst unten am Kamin. Wie fändest du das?". "Klingt perfekt." Rakel kicherte. Er grinste. "Abgemacht.". "Dann bringe ich Brianna mal die Schlüssel, soll ich nach einer Decke für dich fragen?". "Das wäre ... nett." meinte Rakel. "Kleines, ich mache doch nur Spaß." er lachte. "Wenigstens hat das Zimmer viel Lesematerial um dir die wache Zeit mit dem schlechten Gewissen abzukürzen, während ich es am Kamin mit den Dorfkatzen zusammen gekuschelt gemütlich habe.". "Ich möchte dir aber nicht zumuten, mit mir in einem Himmelbett zu schlafen. Nehmen wir das erste Zimmer?". "Ich hab noch nie in einem Himmelbett geschlafen. Mmmmh aber wir könne das erste nehmen, ja.". "Wie du willst.". "Na dann lieber hier." meinte Rakel. "Gut, möchtest du gleich zu Bett? Oder leistest du mir noch Gesellschaft?" fragte er. "Klar. Sollen wir vorher deinen Verband wechseln?". Nach dem Verbandswechsel gingen sie wieder nach unten. James gab Brianna die überzähligen Schlüssel zurück. "Doch eines, hm?". Sie zwinkerte. James winkte ab. Rakel fragte "Miss? Haben sie vielleicht ein Nachthemd für mich?", "Schaut in den Schränken nach. Müsste drin sein, wenn Wental daran gedacht hat.". Sie schaute rüber zum Schankkellner, der eifrig nickte. "Danke" meinte Rakel. James fragte "Wollen wir nochmal raus?". "Ich komme gern mit, wenn du ein Ziel hast.". "Hab ich nicht." er lächelte. "Na das wird sicher spannend." meinte Rakel grinsend. Draußen sagte James "Vielleicht setzen wir uns da hinten auf den Steg. Da kann man die Füße baumeln lassen.". Rakel war es recht, sie schaute dem kleinen Mädchen nach, das augenscheinlich zu jemandem aus der Taverne gehörte. "Möchtest du mal Kinder haben?" fragte sie James. "Äh..." er wirkte sichtlich überrascht. "Naja, ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht.". Rakel schmunzelte. "Ich denke schon, irgendwann. vielleicht.". Rakel ließ sich vorsichtig an der Kante des Stegs nieder und ließ die Beine baumeln. "Und du?". "Klar." meinte Rakel. "Alles schon durchgeplant, hm?" fragte James lächelnd. "Nein, aber ... naja. Ich schau ihnen immer nach, ich spiele mit ihnen im Waisenhaus... mmh. Wenn ich keine eigenen kriegen sollte, werd' ich versuchen, welche zu adoptieren. Jedenfalls falls mein Mann das auch möchte. Aber das hat hoffentlich noch Zeit.". James meinte "Erst brauchst du den passenden Mann.". Er zwinkerte. "Mmmh ja da ist was dran." Rakel grinste. "Schon einen in's Auge gefasst?" er grinste. Rakel schnaubte belustigt. "Na?". Sie schaute leicht zweifelnd zu James. "Nimmst du mich auf den Arm?". "Mhh.. Ein bisschen." gab er zu. "Nimmst du mir doch nicht übel, oder?". "Nein. Ich stempel' das als wohlmeinenden Versuch ab, mich erröten zu sehen." sie lachte leise. Er fiel in das Lachen ein. "Das war allerdings nicht meine Absicht. Außerdem, das ginge einfacher.". Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Hmpf" meinte Rakel belustigt. "Ich muss mich nur verbinden lassen. Haben wir ja vorhin gesehen.". Rakel war da plötzlich, für James 'unerklärlicher Weise', rot geworden. "Ohje". Sie schmunzelte. "Achja, was ich dich fragen wollte..." meinte James. "Du hast Alma gesagt, ich wäre eingeweiht. Worin denn?". "Ja wenn ich das wüsste. Sie hat Meister Branwick gefragt, ob ich eingeweiht wäre, und er hat nein gesagt.". "Ah..gut, dann... Du hattest Recht.". Rakel schmunzelte "Ich bin ja nicht dumm." sie grinste breit. "Nein, bist du nicht." stellte James fest. Rakel atmete tief durch. "Wie konntest du hier nur wegziehen?". "Gefällt es dir?" fragte er. Rakel nickte. "Ja. aber vermutlich wird es einem nach einer längeren Zeit wirklich etwas zu still.". "So ist es.". "So aus Sturmwind kommend ist es herrlich." meinte Rakel. "Und ich war eben die Stadt gewohnt.". Rakel nickte. Ja, bin ich ja auch." meinte sie. "Um abzuschalten, oder für den Urlaub ist es toll. Meinen nächsten Urlaub werde ich aber anderswo verbringen.". "Schon alles geplant?" fragte Rakel. "Nein, lediglich das Ziel steht fest.". "Lass mich raten. Geht's ins Alteracgebirge?". "Oh nein. Viel zu kalt für den Urlaub." er grinste. "Mmh. In den Silberwald?" riet Rakel. "Nein, das wird auch kein Urlaub.". "Du meinst, es ist kein Vergnügen, dort mit mir hinzu reisen?" sie lächelte schelmisch "Doch, das denke ich schon. Aber erholen kann ich mich da nicht. Ich reise ins Schlingendorntal. Und schaue mir dort Beutebucht an.". "Oh.". "Meer, Rum, Sandstrände, was will man mehr?" fragte er. "Da ist es jetzt im Herbst bestimmt noch schön warm." meinte Rakel und ergänzte neckend "Schöne, exotische Frauen?". "Och.. hmm.. Die gibt es da sicher auch, aber die interessieren mich nicht.". "Mmmh mhmh. Und wann geht's los?". "Das weiß ich nicht. Sobald sich eine Möglichkeit findet.". Rakel nickte. James fragte "Warst du da schonmal?". "Nein". "Dann könntest du ja mitkommen." meinte er. "Oh? Ist das eine Einladung?". Sie lächelte. "Hmm.. ja. So kann man es sehen. Natürlich nur, wenn du überhaupt mit mir da hin willst.". Rakel scherzte "Da komm ich gern mit, wenn meine Meister mir dafür Zeit geben. Die sind immer soooo streng." sie zwinkerte. "Klingt ja schlimm. Und wie sind die sonst so?". "Einfach toll. Man lernt unglaublich viel." Rakel ging nicht weiter auf das Spiel ein. Sie meinte "Ich hoffe, mein Spagat ist nicht völlig verlernt, wenn deine Wunde verheilt ist. Berath kann ich schlecht fragen. Vielleicht frag ich mal Meister Sheridan oder Estrid.". "Hmm.. Stützen müsste ich dich können. Aufhelfen eigentlich auch." meinte James. "Ja? Können wir ja morgen mal probieren und im Zweifelsfall abbrechen.". "Mmh.. machen wir. Fliegen wir dann morgen, so gegen Mittag bis Abend zurück nach Sturmwind?". Rakel nickte. "Ja, gute Idee. Mal schauen, wie das Frühstück hier so ist.". "Genau so, wie das restliche Essen. Rührei, Spiegelei, Speck, Brot, Wurst, Käse, Obst, was man will...". Rakel sagte "Ich finde den Ausflug hierher wirklich toll.". "Ja, war eine gute Idee von dir.". "Ach ja, das war ja meine Idee." sie lachte. "Mmmhh. Ich dachte ja nur hier zu essen. Aber über Nacht zu bleiben gefällt mir auch." meinte sie. "Wirst es nicht bereuen. Nach einer Nacht im Gasthaus will man da für immer bleiben.". Rakel sah James länger an. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte dieser. "Mmmmhmh" machte Rakel zustimmend. "Hmm.. gut." er lächelte. "Du hast gerade so komisch geschaut. Darum frag ich.". "Mmmmh Naja. Mal schauen, was ich morgen über die Nacht denken.". Er meinte "Du kannst mir vertrauen. Alleine die Betten hier... ein Traum.". Rakel lachte leise. "Ich bin ... gespannt" meinte sie. "Zurecht. Du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein.". "Vielleicht sollten wir dem Bett gleich eine Chance geben." meinte Rakel. "Ja, ich denke, das wäre nicht verkehrt.". Sie streckte sich. Sie gingen hinein, wünschten Brianna eine gute Nacht und gingen auf ihr Zimmer hoch. Rakel öffnete den Schrank und meinte "Diesen Hauch von einem schwarzen Nichts bezeichnen sie nicht wirklich als Nachthemd, oder?". Sie ging zu dem zweiten Schrank. "Wental ist ein Nichtsnutz." meinte James schulterzuckend. "Ah schon besser." Rakel war fündig geworden und zog ein schönes, weißes, leinernes und gestärktes Nachthemd aus dem Schrank. James entkleidete sich derweil. "Das ist vielleicht einen Tick zu groß, aber... nachthemdig!" meinte Rakel. Sie ging damit in den Nebenraum und kam dann in das Nachthemd gewandet zurück. James schlüpfte gerade in Unterwäsche unter die Decke. Rakel schlug die Decke auf ihrer Seite auf und legte sich ebenfalls hin. "Und? Toll, oder?" meinte James. "Mmmmh genauso schön weich wie das Zimmer von Meister Branwick, wo ich zuerst wohnte. Was trägst du denn nachts?" fragte sie James. "Jedenfalls kein Kleid.". Rakel blickte zu James. "Ja, das hab ich auch nicht vermutet.". "Febrosi sagt: Unterwäsche, mehr nicht. Alles andere finde ich unbequem.". "Das wär mir im Winter aber zu kalt." fand Rakel. "Unter der Bettdecke ist es doch warm.". "Ich brauch manchmal lange, bis alles warm wird. Besonders die Füße.". James sagte nach einer Weile "Naja, heute gibt es keine Umarmung, ich bin ja hier." er lächelte. "Oh. Mmh stimmt." meinte Rakel. "Außer du bestehst darauf." er lachte leise. "Ich? Wir können ja aufstehen, uns umarmen und wieder hinlegen." sie grinste. "Oder traust du dich das auch hier?" fragte sie und sah zu ihm rüber. James breite demonstrativ seinen linken Arm aus, man konnte ihn fast als Kissen benutzen. Rakel robbte unter der Decke zu ihm heran und legte einen Arm um James. "So halb geht das wohl." meinte sie. James drehte sich auf die linke, ihr zugewandte Seite und legte den rechten Arm um Rakel. "Gute Nacht, Kleines.". "Gute Nacht, James.". James blieb so liegen, und Rakel nutzte nun wirklich den linken Arm als Kissen und blieb auch einfach angekuschelt liegen. Und so blieb sie in seinen Armen, bis sich der schlafende James irgendwann umdrehte. Erst dann fand sie in den Schlaf.